Thanksgiving Terror
Thanksgiving Terror 2009 The original theme song for this event was "Burn It To The Ground" by Nickelback, but since WWE started using it for Monday Night Raw's theme starting on November 16, 2009, PCWL instead went with a different theme song for this event, and settled on "Ready to Roll" by Jet Black Stare. Thanksgiving Terror 2010 Thanksgiving Terror 2011 - * 2''' - Lincoln Six-Echo was scheduled to challenge for the PCWL Championship, but he was attacked by Mr. Clean, who then defeated Green Lantern to become PCWL Champion. Thanksgiving Terror 2012 Thanksgiving Terror 2013 Thanksgiving Terror 2014 Thanksgiving Terror 2015 *2 - Elimination order: Jack Sparrow, El Macho, Antonio, The Hulk, Mr. Clean *3 - Elimination order: Hiccup, Tarzan, Mowgli Mowgli and Tarzan quit the company after the match. Then, '''Captains Kirk and Picard returned after over two years to announce that they will challenge for the Tag Team Titles at Christmas Chaos. *4 - Elimination order: Captain America, Elric, Hellboy, Anakin, Robin *6 - After the match, Vlad tried to ensure Danny Phantom would not walk out on his own with the title, so he called out his clone for a double-team attack, but Spike Dudley officially made his PCWL debut by assisting Danny Phantom in their fight vs. both Vlads, ending with Danny and Spike standing tall as the show went off the air. Thanksgiving Terror 2016 * 2 - Elimination order: Cyborg, Santa, Jack Frost, Beast Boy, Robin * 4 - Elimination order: Star-Lord, Randy Cunningham, Danny Phantom, Hiccup, Hogarth Hughes * 5 - InuYasha emerged and helped Hellboy retain the title. After the match, Thunder Commissioner Tony Stark and General Manager Richard Petty announced the Thunder Main Event at Christmas Chaos to be a Triple Threat Tables Ladders and Chairs Match for the Icons Championship with Hellboy defending against Spider-Man and InuYasha. * 6 - Elimination order: Yugi, Goku, Vlad Plasmius, Antonio, El Macho Thanksgiving Terror 2017 * Preshow '- This match was King and Kinnikuman's debut. * '''1 '- Elimination order: Dreamer, Liger, Hogarth * '2 '- Elimination order: Nathan Drake, M. Bison, Santa Claus, The Joker, Guile * '3 '- Elimination order: Homer Simpson, Spider-Man, Broly, Vegeta, Goku * '6 '- Broly showed up to distract the ref before he could count the 3, allowing Gohan to hit the Masenko and use the feet on the ropes to win back the title. Thanksgiving Terror 2018 - * '2 '- Elimination order: InuYasha, Superman, Hellboy * '3 '- Elimination order: Vin Diesel, Thor, The Hulk * '4 '- Elimination order: Kratos, Conor McGregor, Hogarth Hughes, Hiccup, Youngblood * '5 '- Dr. Doom tried to ambush and attack Boom after the match, but Boom fought back, eventually laying out Dr. Doom. * '6 '- After the match concluded, Robin viciously back-stabbed Ralph by ambushing him from behind with a steel chair, followed by Robin eventually laying out Ralph through the announcers' table. Then, right before the main event, King JJ was pursued by Luffy into the parking lot, and the two brawled, ending with JJ tossing Luffy into a car windshield. * '7 '- Elimination order: Star-Lord, The Joker, Drax, M. Bison, Edward Elric Thanksgiving Terror 2019 This event was at first originally supposed to take place at the SAP Pavilion in San Jose, CA, but 3 days before Bad Blood, with that show originally set to take place in Tampa, FL, due to the aftermath of Hurricane Dorian in Central and Southern Florida, Bad Blood moved to San Jose while Thanksgiving Terror now took place in Tampa. - - - - - - - * '''1 - Elimination order: Magneto, Robin, Red Hood, Dr. Doom, M. Bison, Batman * '2 '- Falcon and Winter Soldier won the first fall while Trunks and Vegeta won the next two falls to win the match. * '3 '- Roger Smith assisted Higashi and Kratos in delivering a Triple Powerbomb from the second rope, just like in their previous encounter at Road Rage. Mr. Smith got himself thrown out of the building for his actions, paving the way for Higashi and Kratos to pick up the win. * '4 '- Trollhunter got the win by locking Broly in a kendo-stick-assisted Yes Lock and getting him to tap. After the match, Prince Krel (now in Akiridion form) showed up and attacked Trollhunter in the ring. * '6 '- During his entrance and a large majority of the match, the fans in Tampa heavily booed King JJ, chanting "You Suck!" and then shortly after using another derogatory term. Elimination order: Elric, Spider-Man, Chris Danger, Gohan, Naruto, Goku Thanksgiving Terror 2020 Category:Current Monthly Mega Events